Misteri?
by reiei
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Shinichi tiba-tiba berada di dunia yang penuh hal-hal aneh bin irasional dimana ia tak dapat lagi mengandalkan logika dan akal sehatnya? Apakah sang detektif bisa kembali ke dunianya lagi? OOC, gaje. Last chapter updated. RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Mystery

Halo minna-san~

Fic ketiga Rei nih, hehe

Read and enjoy it! ^o ^

**Oooo000oooO**

Misteri itu apa?

_Sesuatu yang belum terpecahkan._

Kalau sudah dipecahkan bukan misteri lagi?

_Bukan._

Tapi katanya ada misteri yang memang lebih baik untuk tetap jadi misteri?

_Tapi tetap saja misteri itu sudah dipecahkan, hanya belum diberitahukan._

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning:

OOC, AU, geje.

Ket : "aaaaaa"= percakapan biasa.

a_aaaaa_= pikiran Shinichi.

Now, let's the story begin....

**Oooo000oooO**

**FIR****ST: MYSTERY...**

Suara jam weker Shinichi memecahkan kesunyian dan ketentraman suasana pagi. Shinichi –yang matanya masih terpejam- meraba-raba meja di samping tempat tidurnya, mencari keberadaan jam weker yang telah mengganggu tidurnya. Tangan Shinichi menyentuh berbagai benda. Buku. Lampu. Pensil. Kunci. Ah, ketemu! Tapi bukannya menekan tombol untuk mematikan alarm, Shinichi malah memukulnya dengan keras. Alhasil, sang weker terjatuh dari atas meja dan hancur berkeping-keping. Eh tunggu, itu terlalu berlebihan! Jam wekernya Cuma remuk dan ada beberapa bagian yang lepas, tidak sampai berkeping-keping kok. Yah lupakan saja jam weker itu, kita kembali ke tokoh utamanya, Shinichi. Makhluk itu ternyata masih terlelap. Sungguh keterlaluan…

Tiririririt

Kini giliran HP Shinichi yang bersuara. Tapi tetap saja Shinichi tidak mau membuka matanya. Ia sepenuhnya mengandalkan tangannya dan kesadarannya yang masih seperempat persen untuk menemukan benda itu. Tidak sulit untuk menemukannya, karena Shinichi tidur tepat di atas benda itu. Getaran HP itu sampai terasa di punggung Shinichi.

"Ha-"

"Shincihi kamu masih tidur ya?!" terdengar suara gadis dari seberang sana. Dan ia terdengar jengkel, sampai-sampai ia tidak membiarkan Shinichi menyelesaikan sapaan 'halo'nya.

"Hm? Ran ya? Hoahm~" Shinichi tentu saja mengenali suara itu. Suara temannya sejak kecil, Ran Mouri, yang setiap pagi mengganggunya dengan menelponnya. Sebenarnya itu tidak bisa dibilang mengganggu, karena jika Ran tidak menelpon maka setiap hari Shinichi pasti telat datang ke sekolah.

"Ini sudah hampir jam 9 lho, Shinichi!" Ran terdengar makin jengkel. Ia heran kenapa sang detektif hebat itu selalu susah dibangunkan.

"Memangnya ada apa jam 9?" tanya Shinichi dengan –masih– memejamkan mata.

"Kamu kok jadi pikun sih?! Hari ini kan kamu ada pertemuan buat bahas kasus kemarin!"

Dan detik itu juga kedua mata Shinichi terbuka lebar. Ya, hari ini dia ada pertemuan penting dengan Inspektur Megure, Detektif Kogoro, Heiji dan beberapa polisi lain untuk membahas kasus pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sudah ada empat korban, dan korban terakhir ditemukan kemarin. Dan bisa saja ia jadi korban pembunuhan –atau paling tidak penganiayaan– jika ia sampai telat datang ke pertemuan itu. Detik berikutnya Shinichi melemparkan HP yang dipegangnya –yang untungnya tidak mengalami nasib yang sama dengan wekernya– dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi yang menyambutnya bukanlah dinding koridor dengan berbagai coretan yang ia tulis saat kecil yang biasa ia lihat setiap membuka pintu kamar. Yang menyambutnya adalah suatu cahaya terang yang menyilaukan mata. Refleks Shinichi menggunakan lengannya untuk menahan silau. Kakinya yang terlanjur melangkah keluar kamar dengan kecepatan penuh tak dapat dihentikan. Sayangnya, lantai yang seharusnya ia injak telah menghilang entah kemana. Dan kini, Shinichi terjatuh menembus cahaya terang itu. Jeritannya membahana di antara cahaya.

BRUK!

"Adududuh...," Shinichi mengaduh kesakitan, "Ternyata jatuh dengan pantat duluan itu tetep aja sakit ya."

Yah, yang namanya jatuh pasti sakit lah...

Shinichi lalu bangkit dan mengelus-elus pantatnya yang masih sakit.

"Aku tadi jatuh dari mana sih? Dari atas ya?"

Pertanyaan retoris. Namanya jatuh juga pasti dari atas, masa dari bawah? Oke, lupakan saja kebodohan Shinichi yang satu itu. Shinichi lalu menengadahkan kepalanya. Mungkin ia berharap akan melihat lantai rumahnya yang bolong di atas sana. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada lantai disana. Yang ada hanya langit biru yang terbentang luas. Dengan sang bulan yang bertengger di atas langit, membuat suasana menjadi cerah. Tunggu dulu, bukannya harusnya matahari ya?

"KOK BULAN?!" seru –teriak lebih tepatnya– Shinichi.

Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Ternyata ia tengah berada di sebuah taman yang cukup ramai. Di ujung sana ada gurita yang menjual okonomiyaki, ada sepasang kelinci yang berdiri –dengan dua kaki– yang terlihat menunggu pesanan mereka. Ada juga alien hijau yang sedang berjalan santai dengan menggunakan headset. Di sisi lain terlihat kuil bangsa Maya yang bertetanggaan dengan piramida Mesir dan Candi Borobudur. Di sisi yang lain lagi terlihat beberapa anak yeti sedang bermain dengan plesiosaurus(1) di danau.

Dan jika ada orang yang kenal Shinichi atau yang setidaknya tahu wajah Shinichi yang melihat keadaannya saat ini, pasti mereka tidak akan mengenalinya. Seorang pria, memakai piyama tidur berwarna biru, rambut acak-acakan, mata melebar dan melotot seakan hampir melompat dari lubang matanya, dan mulut menganga membentuk huruf O yang besar. Image _cool_ yang biasa diperlihatkan sang detektif SMU, Shinichi Kudo, tak tersisa sama sekali di wajahnya.

"Tempat apa ini????" teriak Shinichi.

Tapi tampaknya teriakannya tak terlalu menarik perhatian para mahkluk itu. Mereka hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Tak ada yang berkerumun. Tak ada yang berbisik-bisik membicarakannya. Yah, tak ada apa-apa. Mereka mengabaikannya.

"Tunggu dulu, apa semua ini mimpi? Tapi tadi pantatku sakit, berarti bukan mimpi. Tapi kan tadi aku jatuh ke bawah, kenapa tiba-tiba bisa ada disini? Kenapa ada alien? Kenapa ada kelinci yang berdiri dengan dua kaki? Kenapa ada yeti? KENAPA AKU ADA DI TEMPAT ANEH INI?!"

Hmm, ini peristiwa langka. Sang detektif hebat Shinichi Kudo yang biasanya selalu tenang terlihat frustasi. Dan bisa dibilang ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Jangan-jangan kapasitas otaknya menurun? Atau otaknya tiba-tiba berpindah ke tempat lain? Oke, itu tidak mungkin. Tapi semua yang ada disana juga tidak mungkin kan? Yah, terserah saja. Lagipula berhubung tidak ada manusia di sekitar sana, jadi ia terlihat sebagai manusia normal walaupun keadaannya tidak normal...

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shinichi telah mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Ia kembali mengamati keadaan sekitarnya, berjalan ke beberapa sudut, lalu terdiam. Shinichi mulai memeras otaknya. Satu per satu fakta disusun dalam otaknya, membentuknya menjadi kepingan-kepingan puzzle. Dan ia mulai menyusun puzzle-puzzle itu agar menjadi suatu objek yang jelas dan utuh.

"Kelinci harusnya berjalan dengan empat kaki, tapi bisa saja mereka dilatih untuk berjalan dengan dua kaki. Gurita juga bisa dilatih untuk menjual okonomiyaki. Tapi untuk apa mereka melakukan hal itu? Sebagai bahan pertunjukan? Tapi tidak terlihat ada penonton di sekitar sini, bahkan tidak terlihat satu manusia pun disini. Atau jangan-jangan mereka memakai kostum? Ah, ya. Pasti begitu. Ini pasti suatu taman hiburan baru. Benar, benar. Memang begitu seharusnya..."

"Itu kan 'seharusnya', tapi kenyataan tidak selalu seperti yang 'seharusnya'." ujar sebuah suara.

"Eh?"

Shinichi mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari sumber suara itu. Tidak ada orang –atau makhluk apapun– di sekitarnya. Tidak ada juga di bawah kakinya. Shinichi melihat ke atas, dan dia menemukan sosok pemilik suara itu.

Seekor burung kecil, bulunya berwarna orange kemerahan, terlihat seperti api yang membara. Bulu ekornya panjang, seperti cendrawasih, hanya saja yang ini warnanya warna api. Ukurannya seperti anak elang, tidak terlalu besar tapi juga tidak bisa disebut kecil. Itulah sosok yang berbicara tadi.

"Burung bisa bicara?" Shinichi kembali keheranan. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu seheran itu menemukan burung yang bisa bicara ditempat yang dipenuhi yeti, alien dan mahkluk aneh lainnya, tapi tetap saja ia kaget.

"Tentu saja! Tidak pernah lihat burung bicara?" jawab burung itu.

Shinichi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia tahu bahwa burung bisa bicara dengan bahasanya sendiri, yaitu dengan barkaok-kaok seperti gagak, atau mungkin berkicau. Ia baru tahu bahwa burung bisa bicara bahasa manusia. Atau jangan-jangan dia yang bisa bicara bahasa burung?

"Hei, apa saat ini aku berkicau seperti burung?" tanya Shinichi.

"Hah? Tidak," jawab si Burung, "Sejak kapan burung berkicau?"

"Sejak aku lahir," jawab Shinichi, "dan sepertinya sekarang aku telah jadi gila."

"Terserahlah..." ujar si Burung yang kemudian bertengger di bahu Shinichi.

"Kau itu jenis burung apa?" tanya Shinichi.

_Ah, aku benar-benar sudah gila, buktinya aku mengajak burung bicara_, batin Shinichi.

"Aku ini keturunan burung phoenix. Namaku Pixi."

_Dan lebih gila lagi burung itu menjawab pertanyaanku_.

"Ini tempat apa sih?" Shinichi kembali bertanya. Rasa ingin tahunya melebihi jeritan hatinya yang mengatakan ia gila.

_Gila juga tidak apa-apa asal aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Toh sekarang aku sudah semi-gila._

"Kau ingin tahu tempat apa ini?" Pixi balik bertanya.

"Ya! Makanya aku tanya!" ujar Shinichi jengkel.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, ikut aku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke orang yang bisa menjelaskannya."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjelaskan?"

"Aku tidah tahu semua hal, aku kan masih anak-anak."

"Ooh..."

Lalu Pixi terbang dari bahu Shinichi. "Ikuti aku!" perintahnya.

Shinichi pun menurut. Ia benar-benar penasaran pada tempat itu. Dan ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang, jika tidak....

"Pertemuannya!" pekik Shinichi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Pixi.

"Aku harus segera pulang! Sekarang juga!"

"Ya sudah tinggal pulang saja kan..."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara keluar dari sini. Bahkan aku tidak tahu ini dimana!"

"Karena itu kita akan menemui orang yang bisa mengatakannya padamu"

Shinichi menghela napas berat. Tidak ada harapan lagi untuk datang tepat waktu ke pertemuan itu. Jadi lebih baik ia berkonsentrasi menyelidiki tempat itu saja. "Baiklah, ayo antar aku."

Pixi kembali terbang, menunjukkan jalan bagi Shinichi ke tempat orang yang ingin ditemui Shinichi.

"Pixi, kau tahu kenapa ada dinosaurus disini?" tanya Shinichi memulai percakapan.

"Karena mereka tinggal disini." Jawab Pixi singkat.

"Bukankah mereka sudah punah?"

"Mereka ada disini sejak kakeknya nenek dari kakeknya nenekku ada disini."

_Kenapa tidak bilang 'mereka ada disini sejak dulu' saja sih?_

"Terus kenapa ada yeti? Bukankah mereka itu cuma legenda?"

"Mereka ada disini sama lamanya dengan keberadaan dinosaurus. Kenapa kamu banyak tanya sih?"

"Aku kan cuma penasaran! Makhluk yang ada disini semuanya aneh sih!"

"Justru orang yang banyak bertanya sepertimu yang aneh!"

"Eh?" Shinichi kembali keheranan. _Apa ada yang aneh kalau aku bertanya seperti itu? Mereka semua kan memang aneh! Ah, sudahlah. Aku tanya orang yang akan ditunjukkan Pixi itu saja!_

Jadi, Shinichi telah kembali memperoleh kontrol dirinya. Tidak ada lagi wajah seperti orang bodoh yang tadi, yah walaupun dia masih tetap memakai piyama dan rambutnya masih acak-acakan. Naluri detektifnya mengatakan bahwa orang yang akan ditemuinya itu pasti bisa memberikan jawaban yang rasional atas dunia yang irrasional ini. Logikanya telah kembali bekerja. Kali ini dengan lebih tenang dan mantap. Dan ia yakin akan dapat menyelesaikan misteri ini dan kembali pulang. Harus!

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Pixi.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan rumah bergaya Eropa lama.

"Sepertinya aku tahu tempat ini..." ujar Shinichi.

**Oooo000oooO**

**Tsuzuku**

.........

Note:

Plesiosaurus adalah salah satu jenis dinosaurus, jenis yang sama dengan dinosaurus yang konon menghuni danau Lochness.

Gomen pendek, nggak nyampe 2000 wordnya.. Tapi kalo nggak dipotong disini jadinya nggak seru XP. Tapi akhirnya Rei buat fic multichap, haha. Fic ini ga bakal jadi terlalu banyak chap kok, paling cuma two-shot. Maksimal three-shot. Yah, tunggu aja ya. Rei update secepat mungkin deh, kalo ga males *dibakar*. Oh ya, idenya Rei dapet waktu baca ulang Kaiki Senban Jugoro © Kawakubo Eiji. Konsepnya hampir sama, tapi alur ceritanya murni ide Rei sendiri kok, tenang aja, hoho. Pixi itu bisa dibilang OC, asal comot nama sama chara yang lewat di otak saia aja, haha.

Lalu, apakah ada typo? Aneh? Geje? Terlalu OOC?

Let me know~

Review if you don't mind ^^

Doumo arigatou buat yang udah baca~

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Him?

Chapter 2 here~

Makasih buat _cuttiecatz95_-san, _evey charen_-san, _mitoia-tan_-san, _Aricia_-san dan _Kasumi_-san yang udah review. Makasih juga buat yang udah baca dan alert, yang baca aja tapi nggak review, makasih buat semuanya~ XD

Genrenya ditambah parody sesuai saran evey charen-san. Makasih sarannya ^^

Read and enjoy it! ^o ^

**Oooo000oooO**

Kenapa misteri harus dipecahkan?

_Agar tidak ada rahasia lagi di dunia ini._

Kalau pada akhirnya harus dipecahkan kenapa harus diciptakan?

_Agar orang-orang punya hal untuk dipikirkan dan dipecahkan._

Siapa yang menciptakan misteri?

_Itu....._

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning:

OOC, AU, geje.

Ket : "aaaaaa"= percakapan biasa.

a_aaaaa_= pikiran Shinichi.

Now, let's the story begin....

**Oooo000oooO**

**SECOND: ****HIM?**

Shinichi berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan –rumah lebih tepatnya– bergaya Eropa.

"Sepertinya aku tahu tempat ini..." ujar Shinichi. Walaupun ia tidak pernah pergi ke Eropa tapi dia merasakan suatu perasaan seperti d_éjà vu._

"Ayo masuk," ajak Pixi yang sudah terbang masuk ke dalam rumah.

Walaupun rumah itu terlihat kuno tapi sepertinya berteknologi cukup canggih. Buktinya tadi saat Pixi terbang menuju pintu, sang pintu langsung membuka sendiri. Tapi Shinichi tampaknya tak memperdulikan –atau mungkin tidak menyadari– hal itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah itu, lalu menaiki tangga mengikuti si anak burung phoenix. Disana terdapat sebuah ruangan seperti kamar –pondokan lebih tepatnya– yang pintunya tertutup.

"Permisi..." ujar Pixi.

"Masuklah Pixi!" jawab seseorang dari dalam ruangan seiring dengan terbukanya pintu ruangan itu. Jangan tanya bagaimana cara pintu itu terbuka. Yang pasti Pixi tidak punya tangan untuk memutar gagang pintu dan sang pemilik pondokan juga tidak membukakan pintu.

Di balik pintu itu terdapat sebuah ruang duduk yang terlihat nyaman dengan dua jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan jalanan di luar rumah. Di salah satu sudut ruangan terdapat meja yang sepertinya khusus bahan-bahan kimia. Terlihat ada noda asam yang telah terurai di atasnya. Di sisi lain, terdapat sebuah rak penuh buku yang diatasnya terdapat buku-buku berisi klipingan serta beberapa buku referensi. Di sisi yang lain lagi terlihat sebuah tempat biola, rak pipa, serta berbagai diagram. Di salah satu sofa yang membelakangi jendela, terlihat satu sosok yang sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati pipa tembakaunya.

Shinichi kembali merasakan suatu perasaan d_éjà vu_. Dia tahu pemandangan itu. Otaknya berputar mencari jawaban. Ruangan itu, sosok itu...

"Sherlock.... Holmes?" Akhirnya Shinichi berhasil menemukan satu jawaban yang pasti di dunia yang serba tidak pasti itu.

Sosok itu tersenyum. "Duduklah dulu, detektif muda," ujarnya sambil menunjuk sofa di depannya.

"Aku permisi dulu, _Sir_." Ujar Pixi seraya terbang ke luar pondokan.

"Terima kasih ya, Pixi!" ujar sosok yang sedang duduk di sofa itu.

Shinichi termangu. Saat ini ia berhadapan langsung dengan idolanya sejak kecil, Sherlock Holmes. Sang detektif termasyur yang tinggal di Baker Street 221B, London. Sosok yang telah menyita hatinya, yang selalu ia bicarakan setiap saat, yang berusaha ia wujudkan di masa kini –di dunianya–, sekarang ada di hadapannya, berbicara dengannya. Shinichi tak lagi peduli pada semua keanehan yang telah ia temui.

Kaki Shinichi pun melangkah ke arah sofa yang dimaksud Holmes. Tapi tatapannya tetap tak beralih dari sosok sang detektif pujaannya. Senyumnya terkembang, lebar. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Saat ia telah menduduki sofa itupun pandangannya tetap tidak teralihkan.

"Jadi kau ingin mengetahui penjelelasan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, bukan begitu detektif muda?" tanya Holmes.

"Bagaimana Anda tahu?" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Shinichi. Padahal ia sudah membaca semua buku tentang Sherlock Holmes dan ia sangat tahu cara kerja detektif itu. Mengamati dan menyimpulkan. Ilmu deduksi yang biasanya ia terapkan dalam berbagai penyelidikan yang dilakukannya. Tapi ia seakan terhipnotis, tak mampu lagi mengolah fakta-fakta yang berserakan di depannya.

Matanya terus memperhatikan sang detektif pujaannya. Yang ada di depannya bukanlah sosok Sherlock Holmes yang ia kenal –atau ia pikir ia kenal melalui buku-bukunya–. Pria itu memang memiliki mata yang tajam bak elang; jari-jari tangan yang panjang yang banyak digunakan untuk melakukan percobaan-percobaan kimia, menggesek biola, dan tentu saja menangkap penjahat serta kulit kemerahan khas suku Indian. Tapi rambutnya tidak lagi berwarna gelap, karena warna putih mulai mendominasinya. Keriput mulai menghiasi kulitnya.

_Sherlock Holmes sedang berada di masa tuanya sekarang_, pikir Shinichi.

"Di tempat ini tidak ada manusia, detektif muda. Dan kalaupun ada manusia yang 'tersesat' ke sini, tujuan mereka adalah agar mereka dapat kembali ke dunianya..." jawab Holmes.

"Lalu kenapa Anda tahu bahwa saya datang kesini untuk mengetahui penjelasan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini dan bukannya agar aku bisa pulang ke duniaku?" tanya Shinichi tidak mengerti.

"Jeritanmu saat pertama datang kesini, serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kau ajukan pada Pixi membuatku menyimpulkan bahwa kau adalah seorang detektif yang cukup handal, Anak Muda. Dan bagi detektif sepertimu, bukankah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di 'tempat aneh' ini lebih menarik daripada menemukan jalan pulang?"

Shinichi tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu, tapi masih ada satu hal yang belum terjelaskan, "Darimana Anda tahu tentang jeritan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan saya ke Pixi?"

Holmes tersenyum, sedikit sinis. "Aku punya mata dan telinga di seluruh kota"

"Mata dan telinga? Maksudnya anak-anak Laskar Jalanan Baker Street? Tapi aku ti—"

"Apa kau tidak tahu arti kata 'mata dan telinga', detektif muda?" potong Holmes, "Coba lihatlah ke luar!"

Shinichi tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Holmes jadi ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela, berusaha mencari satu lagi jawaban yang pasti di dunia yang penuh dengan ketidakpastian itu. Saat berjalan menuju jendela, Shinichi melewati sebuah pintu yang tampaknya menuju ke suatu kamar. Pintu itu sedikit terbuka dan Shinichi sempat melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Sesuatu yang rasanya tidak pas dengan ruangan itu. Sesuatu yang modern. Layar-layar yang menampilkan gambar berbagai tempat di kota itu berjajar rapi dari atas sampai bawah, memenuhi ruangan. Suara-suara makhluk-mahkluk yang terlihat di layar itu terdengar bercampur aduk di dalam ruangan. Shinichi heran, tantu saja. Tapi ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Saat ini ada hal lain yang ingin ia cari tahu.

Setelah sampai di depan jendela, Shinichi lalu membukanya dan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. Ia mengamati bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya. Dan kini ia bisa melihat 'mata dan telinga' yang Holmes maksud. Ya, itu memang mata dan telinga, dalam artian yang sebenar-benarnya. Bangunan-bangunan itu terlihat memiliki mata yang memperhatikan apapun yang terjadi di hadapannya. Dan tiang-tiang lampu serta pepohonan memiliki telinga yang akan menguping apapun yang kau bicarakan.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Shinichi ternganga. Hanya saja kali ini ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan cepat. Mungkin otaknya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan segala hal aneh di tempat itu. Shinichi juga menyadari bahwa sepertinya yang menjadi 'otak' dari semua 'mata dan telinga' itu adalah pondokan sang Sherlock Holmes. Buktinya ia tahu informasi yang diperoleh oleh semua 'mata dan telinga' itu, juga ruangan yang sempat ia lihat tadi.

_Dengan mata dan telinga sebanyak itu pasti tidak ada satu hal pun yang terlewatkan oleh Holmes di kota ini_, pikir Shinichi.

"Kau sudah mengerti maksudnya, Anak Muda?" tanya Holmes saat Shinichi telah kembali ke sofa tempatnya duduk sebelumnya.

Shinichi mengangguk. "Kenapa Anda mau tinggal di tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan tempat ini?" Holmes balik bertanya.

"Selain kelinci-kelinci yang membeli okonomiyaki, burung yang bisa bicara, yeti-yeti yang berkeliaran dan sejenisnya?" Shinichi bertanya dengan nada jengkel.

_Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang yang bertanya tentang 'apa-yang-salah-di-tempat-ini' tentang tempat yang isinya adalah sepenuhnya KESALAHAN?_

"Hahaha, hal-hal itu sangatlah biasa disini, Nak. Tidak ada yang aneh ataupun istimewa tentangnya! Apa hanya makhluk-makhluk itu yang menjadi alasanmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku heran kenapa detektif hebat seperti Anda mau tinggal di tempat yang penuh dengan 'mata dan telinga' di setiap jengkalnya yang datanya langsung ditunjukkan di hadapan Anda yang berarti tempat itu tidak memiliki misteri yang bisa dipecahkan?"

Asal kau tahu, Shinichi mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam satu tarikan napas. Jangan sekali-kali mencoba menirunya, oke? Itu berbahaya bagi pernapasanmu. Lihat saja Shinichi yang langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam itu. Sherlock Holmes pun tampak cukup terpukau dengan apa yang baru saja Shinichi lakukan. Lalu dia tersenyum. Ah tidak, menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"Kau benar, Anak Muda. Di tempat ini tidak ada misteri yang bisa dipecahkan. Aku bersedia tinggal disini karena aku sudah tua sekarang, aku ingin menjauhi misteri. Aku sudah lelah dengannya. Oh ya, perlu kau ketahui bahwa tidak ada misteri disini bukan disebabkan oleh keberadaan 'mata dan telinga' yang tersebar di seluruh kota."

"Eh? Lalu kenapa tidak ada misteri disini kalau bukan karena hal itu?" tanya Shinichi yang telah mengisikan oksigen kembali ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Karena disini tidak ada faktor utama yang menjadi penyebab misteri..."

"Faktor utama?" Shinichi tidak pernah mendengar tentang 'faktor utama penyebab misteri'.Yang ia tahu misteri itu adalah hal-hal yang aneh, tidak wajar, dan tidak semestinya. Seperti tempat itu. "Semacam motif dan psikologi?"

"Bukan, Anak Muda, bukan itu. Faktor utama itu lebih sederhana, tapi juga rumit. Kompleks, tapi juga mudah ditebak."

_Sherlock Holmes memang sangat-senang-sekali mendramatisir suasana. Dan aku baru sadar kalau aku membenci sifatnya itu._

"Jadi faktor utama itu apa? Hal-hal aneh dan tidak wajar? Tempat ini kan penuh dengan hal-hal aneh dan tidak wajar, jadi harusnya tempat ini penuh dengan misteri bukan?"

"Bukan itu faktor utama misteri... Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya, detektif muda?"

"Bagaimana dengan kasus? Apa itu faktor utamanya?" Shinichi tampaknya tidak akan menyerah untuk menemukan jawaban yang benar. Holmes hanya menggelengkan kepala. Itu jawaban yang salah. Shinichi terus mencoba tapi tak satupun tebakannya yang benar.

"Aku akan memberimu petunjuk, Anak Muda. Faktor utama itu ada di dunia asalmu, tapi tidak ada di dunia ini."

"Ada di duniaku, tapi tidak ada disini? Kalau yang ada disini tapi tidak ada di duniaku sih banyak, tapi kalau kebalikannya... Apa ya? Tempat ini tidak berbeda dari dunia asalku. Aku bingung..." Shinichi mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia terlihat frustasi. Tapi Sherlock Holmes hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hei, detektif muda, kau tahu OOPArts?" Holmes kembali membuka suara.

"Out-of-place artifacts? Benda-benda yang tidak seharusnya tidak bisa dibuat di jamannya itu kan? Ya, aku tahu. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau berpikir aksesori mirip pesawat yang dibuat 1500 tahun yang lalu itu benar-benar menggambarkan pesawat?"

"Harusnya itu bukan pesawat, karena pada jaman itu harusnya belum ada teknologi untuk membuat pesawat. Ada yang mengungkapkan bahwa itu sebenarnya adalah bentuk ikan, itu lebih dapat dipercaya."

"Harusnya? Dari mana kau tahu bahwa saat itu belum ada teknologi untuk membuat pesawat?"

"Eh? Tentu saja karena saat itu kan masih jaman primitif..."

"Begitukah? Apa benar jaman dimana orang-orang bisa membangun bangunan-bangunan besar nan rumit macam piramid itu disebut primitif? Bukankah orang-orang Mesir kuno bisa melakukan pembedahan tanpa anestesi dan tanpa peralatan modern? Bukankah 2000 tahun yang lalu balon udara sudah ditemukan dengan kain yang lebih baik dari parasut yang ada saat ini?"

Shinichi terdiam. Holmes benar, darimana ia tahu mereka masih primitif? Ia tidak pernah tinggal di jaman itu, ataupun bertemu orang dari jaman itu. Catatan peninggalan mereka hanya diartikan melalui suatu perkiraan, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa itu benar-benar makna sesungguhnya atau bukan.

"Kenapa kita berpikir bahwa mereka masih primitif? Kenapa pula kita mencari tahu tentang apa yang mereka lakukan dan pikirkan? UFO, OOPArts, lukisan Nazca, dinosaurus, alien, semua benda-benda aneh itu, apa sebenarnya artinya? Lalu tentang misteri segitiga Bermuda, peristiwa _spontaneus combution_(1), Atlantis, dan fenomena-fenomena lainnya, bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Apa arti semua itu bagi kita? Semua itu misteri bukan? Dan misteri-misteri itu memiliki satu kesamaan, faktor utamanya. Sesuatu yang tidak ada di dunia ini, tetapi ada di dunia asalmu..."

Shinichi masih terdiam, ia berusaha menyusun petunjuk-petunjuk yang telah diberikan Holmes padanya itu. Puzzlenya hampir selesai, hanya tinggal sati kepingan untuk melengkapinya. Faktor utama penyebab misteri. Ia telah melihat kepingan itu, dan...

"Aku tahu!" serunya. Ia tampak senang. Senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya. Akhirnya ia tahu jawaban dari misteri itu. Ia berhasil memeahkannya! "Ya, aku tahu sekarang! Faktor utama dari misteri adalah..."

**Oooo000oooO**

**Tsuzuku**

.........

Note:

(1)_ spontaneus combution_ adalah peristiwa dimana manusia tiba-tiba terbakar menjadi abu sedangkan ada sebagian tubuhnya yang tidak terbakar sama sekali.

Gomen updatenya lama, tugas menumpuk DX. Dan akhirnya fic ini nggak jadi two-shot, hehe. Oh ya, Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Saia cuma pinjem bentar. Besok kalau ini fic udah tamat juga Rei balikin kok, hoho.

Lalu, apakah ada typo? Aneh? Geje? Terlalu OOC *yang ini iya banget kayaknya*?

Let me know~

Review if you don't mind ^^

Doumo arigatou buat yang udah baca~

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3: You

Chapter 3 here~

Makasih buat yang udah review. Makasih juga buat yang udah baca dan alert, yang baca aja tapi nggak review, makasih buat semuanya~ XD

This is the last chapter. Read and enjoy it! ^o ^

**Oooo000oooO**

_Yang menciptakan misteri adalah Tuhan, kau, dan aku..._

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

Warning:

OOC, AU, geje.

Ket : "aaaaaa"= percakapan biasa.

a_aaaaa_= pikiran Shinichi.

Now, let's the story begin....

**Oooo000oooO**

**THIRD: HUMAN**

"Aku tahu!" serunya. Ia tampak senang. Senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya. Akhirnya ia tahu jawaban dari misteri itu. Ia berhasil memecahkannya! "Ya, aku tahu sekarang! Faktor utama dari misteri adalah... Manusia! Iya kan?"

Holmes tidak menjawab, tapi sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Secara tidak langsung membenarkan jawaban Shinichi. Shinichi melonjak kegirangan.

"Yahooooo, akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya!" serunya senang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Holmes.

"Eh?" Shinichi berhenti melonjak, bingung.

"Kenapa manusia yang menjadi faktor utama misteri?" ujar Holmes memperjelas pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

Sebuah senyum kemenangan –kesombongan– terpampang di wajah Shinichi. Senyum yang biasa ia pamerkan saat berhasil menyelesaikan kasus. Senyum yang seakan mengatakan bahwa ia tahu jawabannya.

"Karena misteri ada karena manusia ada. Hal yang ada di duniaku tetapi tidak ada di dunia ini adalah manusia, sehingga disini tidak ada misteri. Karena misteri diciptakan oleh manusia. Manusia yang selalu bertanya-tanya, manusia yang selalu menuntut jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya, manusia yang selalu ingin tahu. Juga, manusia yang tidak bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri dan yang meyakini bahwa ia telah menemukan jawabannya. Pertanyaan yang tak terjawab itulah yang kemudian melahirkan misteri. Dan misteri akan terselesaikan jika manusia –orang itu– percaya bahwa jawaban yang ia jawab, adalah kunci misteri itu. Manusia yang selalu mempersalahkan segala hal yang terjadi, adalah faktor utama misteri. Pencipta misteri sekaligus penghilangnya. Itulah alasannya!"

Sekali lagi sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah sang detektif hebat yang telah menua itu. Tapi kini ia tidak hanya tersenyum, ia juga bertepuk tangan. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia senang akan keberhasilan pemuda di hadapannya itu memecahkan 'misteri'nya.

"Hebat sekali, detektif muda. Benar-benar hebat! Sudah sangat lama sekali aku tidak mendengar jawaban seperti itu keluar dari mulut seseorang. Sudah lama pula aku tidak mendengar manusia 'membuat misteri' dan 'menghilangkan misteri'. Hahaha, hebat!" puji Holmes.

Shinichi hanya menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Malu. Bangga karena telah dipuji detektif idolanya itu. Senang karena artinya dia dapat segera pulang.

"Tapi...."

Kata yang tidak baik itu keluar dari mulut Holmes. Shinichi menegang. Berpikir apakah gerangan yang salah dari penjelasannya.

"Isi hati manusia juga merupakan misteri. Kita tidak tahu apa isi hati orang lain, bahkan tidak tahu apa isi hati kita sendiri. Ah, bukan tidak tahu isi hati sendiri, hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu..."

"Benar juga, sifat manusia itu memang sulit ditebak." ujar Shinichi.

Holmes menganggung membenarkan. "Banyak orang jenius yang ternyata bodoh dalam mengetahui isi hatinya. Menutup rapat-rapat mata hatinya agar tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana. Contohnya saja seorang detektif muda yang dikatakan sangat hebat dan genius, yang tidak mau mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ia jatuh hati pada gadis teman masa kecilnya..."

Perkataan Holmes diakhiri dengan sebuah seringaian, iseng, nakal. Sebuah sindiran bagi Shinichi. Wajah Shinichi memerah.

"A-apa maksud Anda?" tanyanya tergagap. Pura-pura tidak mengerti. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata Holmes. Seakan dinding di hadapannya menjadi sangat menarik, Shinichi terus saja memandanginya.

"Nah, kau baru saja mempraktekkan contoh lainnya. Kau pura-pura tidak mengerti maksudku, padahal kau _sangat mengerti_." ujar Holmes sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'sangat mngerti'. Seringaian iseng itu masih belum terlepas dari wajah Holmes.

"A-aku benar-benar ti-tidak mengerti maksud Anda..."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu, Anak Muda?"

Seakan membenarkan, wajah Shinichi bertambah merah. Holmes terbahak melihatnya. Shinichi lalu memalingkan wajahnya, agar Holmes tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus itu.

"Detektif Muda, bukankah kau ingin pulang dari sini setelah memecahkan semua misteri yang ada disini?" tanya Holmes setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Ya, benar." jawab Shinichi dengan agak manyun.

"Isi hatimu itu juga merupakan misteri! Jadi sebelum kau memecahkan misteri itu, kau tidak bisa pulang ke duniamu." ujar Holmes. Senyuman usil di wajahnya terus mengembang, tak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan layu.

"Apa... Yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Shinichi yang masih manyun. Sedikit dongkol, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus bisa pulang kembali ke dunianya.

"Kau cukup menjawab pertanyaanku saja, Anak Muda. Apa kau... Benar-benar mencintai gadis teman masa kecilmu itu? Apa benar kau mencintai Ran Mouri, Shinichi Kudo?"

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya telah Shinichi prediksi itu akhirnya keluar juga. Ya, ia sudah tahu bahwa hal itu yang akan ditanyakan oleh Holmes, tapi tetap saja sulit untuk menjawabnya. Hatinya sudah memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan itu, tapi lidahnya tak mau mengucapkannya.

"Cukup katakan 'iya' atau 'tidak' saja." ujar Holmes yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Shinichi.

Dan dengan sangat pelan dan lirih, lidah Shinichi bergerak. Mulutnya membuka, mengucapkan sebuah kata. Hanya sebuah kata. Satu kata yang menjadi jawaban misteri terdalam dirinya. Holmes harus menajamkan pendengarannya untuk dapat menangkap jawaban –yang lebih mirip gumaman– Shinichi. Dan kemudian Holmes tertawa. Terbahak-bahak. Wajah Shinichi kembali memerah. Ia menundukkan kepala, memandangi sandal rumah yang dipakainya.

Lalu tiba-tiba, cahaya putih yang terang muncul dari lantai, menyelubungi Shinichi. Sedikit demi sedikit, kaki Shinichi terlihat menghilang. Cahaya putih itu bertambah terang, seakan memakan tubuh Shinichi.

Holmes pun akhirnya berhenti tertawa. "Hoi!" panggil Holmes seraya melemparkan sebuah benda –yang berasal dari sakunya– pada Shinichi.

Shinichi pun menangkap benda itu. Setelah memandanginya beberapa saat, ia lalu menggenggamnya erat di tangan kirinya. Mukanya tidak lagi semerah kepiting rebus sekarang, dan sebuah senyum mengembang sempurna di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Andalah yang terbaik..." ujar Shinichi sesaat sebelum sosoknya benar-benar menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Ya," jawab Holmes, "Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, tinggal mengatakan 'iya' saja susahnya setengah mati." gumam Holmes seraya tersenyum simpul. "Rasanya aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa mudaku, hahaha."

**.**

Suara jam weker Shinichi memecahkan kesunyian dan ketentraman suasana pagi. Shinichi yang terkejut mendengar suara sang weker pun terjatuh ke lantai dengan cukup keras dari atas tempat tidurnya, menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk yang cukup keras juga.

Mata Shinichi pun terbuka lebar, memandang ke sekeliling kamarnya.

"Aku.... Kembali ke kamar...." gumamnya.

Tiririririt

HP Shinichi berdering. Ia pun segera meraih HP yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya itu.

"Ha-"

"Shincihi kamu masih tidur ya?!" terdengar suara gadis dari seberang sana. Dan ia terdengar jengkel, sampai-sampai ia tidak membiarkan Shinichi menyelesaikan sapaan 'halo'nya.

"Ran?" Entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau hanya sebuah keterkejutan mendengar suara gadis di seberang sana itu

_Sepertinya aku pernah mengalami hal ini... Kalau memang benar, maka sebentar lagi Ran akan mengatakan tentang rapat._

"Ini sudah hampir jam 9 lho, Shinichi!"

"Memangnya ada apa jam 9?" tanya Shinichi, memastikan.

"Kamu kok jadi pikun sih?! Hari ini kan kamu ada pertemuan buat bahas kasus kemarin!"

_Ternyata benar, aku pernah mengalami ini. Tapi, apa itu berarti dunia-aneh-tanpa-misteri itu cuma mimpi?_

Shinichi bertanya-tanya. Saat itulah ia merasakan ada sesuatu di tangan kirinya. Dan saat ia membuka genggaman tangannya terlihatlah sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati. Shinichi membuka liontin itu, dan terlihatlah dua bingkai foto kecil. Salah satu bingkainya telah ditempati oleh foto seorang wanita. Hitam putih, tapi terlihat bahwa wanita itu cukup cantik. Shinichi memang tidak pernah melihat wajah wanita itu, tapi ia tahu pasti foto siapa itu. Irene Adler. Wanita yang telah membuat Holmes bertekuk lutut. Dan maksud Holmes memberikan liontin itu padanya pasti agar ia dapat menyimpan foto orang yang dicintainya di bingkai yang kosong itu. Foto Irene Adlernya.

"Shinichi kau masih disana kan?" tanya suara gadis di telepon.

"Ran, apa sekarang kau di rumah?" tanya Shinichi.

"Eh? Iya. Kenapa?" Ran bingung akan pertanyaan Shinichi yang melenceng dari topik.

"Tunggu aku ya. Aku akan segera kesana. Jangan-jangan kemana-mana!" jawab Shinichi.

"He? Memangnya ada apa sih, Shinichi?"

"Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus kubicarakan! Pokoknya jangan kemana-mana!"

Dan Shinichi mengakhiri hubungan telepon itu. Ia sudah memutuskan bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan jawaban dari misteri dirinya. Perasaannya. Shinichi bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum melangkah keluar pintu kamarnya, ia memastikan terlebih dahulu bahwa ia tidak akan 'jatuh' ke dunia-aneh-tanpa-misteri itu lagi. Tak ada lubang, tak ada cahaya aneh. Aman. Shinichi pun segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Hatinya berdebar-debar. Bisakah ia mengatakannya dengan benar nanti?

**Oooo000oooO**

**Owari**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic, haha. Makasih buat semua yang sudah sudi meluangkan waktunya membaca fic abal ini, apalagi yang menyempatkan diri mereview. Soal liontin itu, ga usah terlalu dipikiran ya. Dicari di bagian manapun novel Sherlock Holmes juga ga bakal ada. Murni cuma karangan saia benda itu XD

Lalu, apakah ada typo? Aneh? Geje? Terlalu OOC *yang ini iya banget kayaknya*?

Let me know~

Review if you don't mind ^^

Doumo arigatou buat semua yang udah nyempetin baca~

Ja ne~ ^o^


End file.
